totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
3 dni finałowego maratonu z pieskami, a potem wielka wygrana! Nr 2
Sporty Zimowe - Odcinek 16 FINAŁ B Chris: '''Ostatnio w Sportach Zimowych... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Walka o finał była bardzo zacięta w narciarstwie dowolnym. Każdy wybrał swoją ulubioną technikę. Ostatecznie najlepsi okazali się Duncan i Jo. Trent musiał pogodzić się z 3rd miejscem. A tu FINAŁ! Jak to zleciało XD Kto wygra? Duncan czy Jo? Oglądajcie koniecznie finał Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! Obóz Sportów Zimowych w Vancouver w Nocy Nagle z helikoptera wyskakuje ktoś i wpada prosto do obozu. (omijając bramę) '''Szef Obozu: '''Zemsta będzie słodka... (Demoniczny śmiech)! Słyszy jakieś dźwięki, więc się chowa pod krzakiem. Przychodzi Chef. '''Chef: '''Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem. (wzrusza ramionami) To chyba sen... Poranek na obozie Duncan i Jo spali w jednym Camperze. A co najciekawsze w jednym łóżku. Przez sen się do siebie zbliżali, zbliżali . . . . .Zbliżali, aż doszło złączenia ich ust. Na ten gest oboje obudzili się w tym samym momencie. '''Duncan: '''O! '''Jo: '''O! Czy mamy to samo na myśli? XD '''Duncan: '''Chyba tak. XDDDDDD To zadziałało na mnie tak motywująco. :) Chwilę na siebie patrzyli, jakby mieli się znowu pocałować. '''Jo: '''Ale nie myśl sobie zbyt wiele. To tylko sojusz... (no może Cię trochę polubiłam) Poza tym chcę wygrać, a nie szukać chłopaków :P '''Duncan: '''Tak, jak ja dziewczyn. Courtney i Gwen to przeszłość. '''Jo: '''Jestem pewna swego i wygram to ;D '''Duncan: '''Tyle, że ja mam większe doświadczenie XD '''Jo: '''W sumie wygrana z tobą to, by było fajne uczucie. '''Duncan: '''Czasami chcę wrócić do Court... ona była niezła. '''Jo: '''Mogę Ci w tym pomóc. '''Duncan: '''Poważnie? Nie wkręcasz mnie? ;D '''Jo: '''Pomogłeś mi w sumie. '''Duncan: '''Fakt, a ty też. Oby mój kolega wrócił do zdrowia :/ '''Jo: '''A co mu? '''Duncan: '''W szpitalu... a przynajmniej tyle, bo miałem z nim kontakt jeszcze gdzieś w finałowej 7. Potem nie, bo ten pierdolony Chris ukradł mi telefon za moje "naganne" zachowanie XD '''Jo: '''Masz telefon... Dała mu swój. Duncan zadzwonił do kolegi. '''Duncan: '''Będzie żył. :D '''Jo: '''Fajnie. '''Duncan: '''Kolejna motywacja. Ciekawe jakie ułatwienie dostanę. '''Jo: '''Fajne XD '''Chris: '''Witam finaliści! Czas na finał! Na plac główny! Wyzwanie Plac Główny '''Chris: '''Witam finaliści!!! Czeka Was 3-dniowy wyścig... psi zaprzęg! '''Jo: '''Gdzie te psy? '''Duncan: '''Czyżbyś je zgubił? XDDDDDD '''Jo: '''Bo widzę tylko gapiących się na nas byłych uczestników... XD '''Scarlett: '''Niech ta suka się zamknie... -.- '''Chris: '''Psy to złom. :P Pomyślałem, że uczestnicy lepiej się na to nadają ;D '''Byli Uczestnicy: '''TY KURWA ŻARTUJESZ!!! '''Chris: '''Nie :P '''Duncan: '''Dobra. Jakie mam kurwa to ułatwienie?! '''Chris: '''Takie, że to ty będziesz wybierał jako pierwszy sześć osób, które będą Cię ciągnąć zaprzęgiem do mety i wygranej ;D PASUJE CI? (plz) '''Duncan: '''Pfe... niech będzie. Jo powiedziała mu na ucho. '''Jo: '''Nie wybieraj Courtney... (proszę) '''Duncan: Nie wiedziałem co to miało znaczyć, ale ok. Może w ten sposób Court się do mnie przekona. XD Duncan: 'Wybieram... B, Rodney'a - Przydacie się w końcu XD Geoff, Lightning, Jasmine i... Zoey! '''Jasmine: '''Na pewno Cię nie zawiodę. :) '''Courtney: '''Pfe... nic się nie zmieniłeś... Stary Duncan. Moi prawnicy Cię znajdą -.- '''Duncan: '''Prawnicy... mam ich w dupie XDDDDDDD '''Jo: '''Wybieram Courtney... '''Courtney: '''WHAT!? '''Jo: '''Scarlett. ;D '''Scarlett: '''NIE! ;-; '''Jo:Bicz będzie w 98% przypadków lądować na niej XD ' 'Jo: '''Brick, Scott, Mike i Gregor. '''Gregor: '''YAY! '''Chris: '''Czyli: *'DUNCAN: 'Geoff, Zoey, Jasmine, Lightning, Rodney i B *'JO: 'Scarlett, Courtney, Mike, Scott, Brick i Gregor '... Chris: 'Czas udać się do strefy trasy zimowej! Trasa dla psiego zaprzęgu - DZIEŃ 1 '''Chris: '''Ten wyścig trwa 3 dni. W dzień 1 i 2 dzień wy razem z waszymi kolegami z obrożami XD musicie trafić do strefy odpoczynku (do Igloo) Tam spędzicie noce i będziecie mogli odpocząć. Wiecie, że wam trafienie tam zajmie dziś z 12 godzin? XD Ciekawe czy do 24 tam traficie, ale mapy macie na zaprzęgach. W trzeci dzień pokonujecie ostatnie 10km i pierwszy kapitan na mecie wygrywa... Milion dolarów! '''Duncan i Jo: '''Brzmi słodko :D '''Chris: '''No to uwaga... '''Szef Obozu: '''STOP! '''Chris: '''Znowu ten karakan (please) '''Szef Obozu: '''Podałem cię do sądu! '''Chris: '''Ale się boję (plz) '''Szef Obozu: '''Masz się bać, bo to mój obóz! '''Chris: '''Taki układ ;) Jeżeli, której z nich albo oboje przekroczą metę psiego zaprzęgu... wygram, zachowuję obóz i jesteś moim stażystą ;) '''Szef Obozu: '''NIKOMU NIE UDAŁO SIĘ GO PRZETRWAĆ XDDDDDDDDDD (SZOK wśród uczestników)! '''Chris: '''Jeśli nie dojdą to obóz jest twój, a ja idę do więzienia. Podali sobie rękę. '''Szef Obozu: '''Nie dadzą rady XD Wygram ten zakład, a ty pójdziesz na dożywocie!!! :D '''Don i Topher: '''JUHU! :D '''Chris: '''Zamknąć się tam! Szef Obozu wszedł do helikoptera. ... '''Szef Obozu: '''Będziemy szpiegować te dwa zaprzęgi z góry, ale na razie kupmy jakieś pułapki ;) '''Pilot: '''Mam w zapleczu w sumie na moich sąsiadów XD '''Szef Obozu: '''PIĘKNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... '''Chris: '''A więc... na miejsca... gotowi... START!!! Zaprzęgi ruszyły. '... Duncan: 'Nie mam ochoty używać siły, ale trzymajcie tempo ;) '''Jasmine: '''Słyszycie? DALEJ i CIĄGNIEMY! '''Zoey: '''Koledze chętnie pomogę ;) Uzyskali bardzo dobrą prędkość i przyśpieszenie. '''Duncan: '''I tak trzymać :) '... Jo: 'Oni przyśpieszyli tempo. Hmmm... Użyła bicza, ale trafił on tylko Scarlett. '''Jo: '''Ruszać się! Przyśpieszyli. '''Scarlett: '''Ja ją kiedyś zabiję... Dostała biczem. '''Brick: '''Dlaczego taka jesteś dla niej!? '''Jo: '''Odpadłeś w 2 odc., więc nic nie wiesz XD '''Brick: '''Zniechęcasz mnie... Dostał biczem. '''Brick: '''Eh... :/ '~ 5 godzin później od startu ~ Zoey: 'Ile jeszcze do tego igloo?! Coraz bardziej się męczę... '''Duncan: '''Widzę tabliczkę! Połowa drogi do pierwszego przystanku! '''Rodney: '''Hau! Hau! Jestem psem Jasmine... eee to znaczy...(palm) '''Duncan: '''Nie ociągać się Rodney... Potraktował go biczem. '''Geoff: '''Ziomek - wiesz, że zasługujesz na wygraną. :) A moje kości są specjalnie przystosowane do psiego stylu życia. '''Zoey: '''Pożycz mi trochę tej swojej energii Geoff (proszę)! '''Geoff: '''A jak? xD '''Duncan: '''EJ! Wielka skała!!! W ostatniej chwili ją ominęli. '... Jo: 'Jeszcze trochę! Nie wymiękać! '''Scarlett: '''KURWA z tych szelek nie można się uwolnić! (fuu) Dostała biczem. '''Gregor: '''Po co ta nienawiść... mamy jej przecież pomóc. '''Courtney: '''Po tym wszystkim otrzyma ode mnie (fackyou) za Duncana (fuu) '''Gregor: '''Nie przeżywaj tego, bo Ci żyłka pęknie. XD '''Mike: '''Robię to tylko, by się sprawdzić. '''Scott: '''Co ty nie powiesz (plz) Scott dostał biczem od Jo. '''Jo: '''Cicho bądź! Scott wystawił jej język. I dostał biczem. Nagle zaczęła się powtarzać ta sytuacja: Język Scotta i bicz na niego od Jo. '~ 10 godzin później od startu ~ Duncan: 'Podziwiam Was... Serio. Wszystko dobrze Zoey? '''Zoey: '''Przeżyję to! :P '''Duncan: '''Good. '''Jasmine: '''Czy to przypadkiem nie...? '''Zoey: '''TO PRZEPAŚĆ!!! B by ratować ich i zaprzęg uzyskał odpowiednią siłę wyskoku co pozwoliło ją przeskoczyć. '''Duncan: '''Dzięki za pomoc panie B. O! Widzę Igloo! Jesteśmy w domu :D '''Jasmine: '''I nawet tam dotrzemy przed 21 :) Duncan z ekipą dotarli do pierwszego noclegu. '... Jo: '''Mam dość was rudzielce. Macie mnie słuchać. '''Scarlett: '''Chciałbyś :P '''Jo: '''O. Nie... tylko nie przepaść! ZRÓBCIE COŚ! "Pieski" się zmotywowały i przeskoczyły przepaść. Uderzyli z taką siłą, że wystrzelili Jo z prędkością światła. Ona poleciała prosto do środka igloo Duncana. (a dokładniej na Duncana) Zaprzęg drużyny Jo zbliżał się do Igloo Jo po mału. '''Duncan: '''WOW! Ale mnie zaskoczyłaś XD '''Jo: '''Dzięki za miękkie lądowanie. '''Courtney: '''Jesteśmy... Zaraz mnie coś trafi!!! Widzi, jak Duncan rozmawia z Jo. '''Duncan: '''O. Courtney, a co tam? ;D '''Courtney: '''Zamilcz. '''Duncan: '''Oj Courtney jesteś taka słodka XD (palm) Courtney przewraca oczami. '''Członkowie teamów Jo i Duncana: '''CO TERAZ!? '''Odpoczynek w Teamie Duncana Jasmine: '''Muszę przyznać Duncan, że dobrze przyrządziłeś w takich warunkach tego wilka :) '''Duncan: '''Na Wilki Polarne się łatwo poluje. :) Jak tam Zoey? Lepiej? '''Zoey: '''Tak :) Wróciła mi energia i jutro będzie jeszcze lepsza ;) '''Geoff: '''To mięso w wilka jest pyszne! :D '''Duncan: '''Ogień = Jedzenie, ocieplenie i dobry moment na historię na którą weny nie mam... jutro mam opowiem XD Każdy z uczestników napił się soku z wilka przyrządzonego przez Duncana. '''Lightning: '''Shi- Jutro damy czadu! Shi- Bomby! '''Duncan: '''To jak? Dobranoc! Wzajemnie mu odpowiedzieli. I poszli spać. '''Odpoczynek w Teamie Jo Jo: 'Eh... A więc... Scarlett, Brick i Scott sobie poszli... :P Co kurwa jeszcze?! (fuu) '''Mike: '''Spokojnie Jo jesteśmy z tobą. '''Gregor: '''Możesz na mnie liczyć. '''Courtney: '''Zostałam tylko dlatego, by pilnować Duncana przed tobą. '''Jo: '''Czyli jedna go trochę... no wiesz? Kochasz... '''Courtney: '''Zaraz Cię... Chciała się na nią rzucić, ale koledzy jej przeszkodzili. '''Courtney: '''Jutro kontynuujemy ten temat. Zjedli zupę przygotowaną przez Mike'a. '''Jo: '''Tylko się wyspać! Po czym poszli spać. '... NOC Gdy obie drużyny już śpią to pojawia się szef Obozu. Wyjmuje nóż i ścina szelki każdej z dwóch drużyn. Szef Obozu: 'HAHAHAH! Nagle szybko wszedł do helikoptera. Trasa dla psiego zaprzęgu - DZIEŃ 2 Team Duncana pięknie śpi z samym Duncanem. '''Jo: '''JPRDL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Odgłos Jo budzi wszystkich z Teamu Duncana. I wychodzą z Igloo. '''Duncan: '''Co jest Jo? '''Jo: '''Ten jebany Chris nam szelki od zaprzęgów odciął! '''Duncan: '''Teraz chętnie dałbym mu wpierdol -.- B podczas ich rozmowy podszedł do zaprzęgów i w obu drużynach je zszył ze sobą. '''Courtney: '''EJ! Co wy tak dużo gadacie... B nam pomógł. '''Duncan i Jo: '''Danke B! Po chwili Jo i Duncan przybili żółwika na oczach Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Grrr!!! '''Jo: '''Pewnie wygrasz, bo ty masz 6, a ja tylko 3. '''Duncan: '''Dasz radę nawet z taką ilością ;D Duncan i Jo wsiedli na swoje zaprzęgi. Kolegów i koleżanki zawiązali w zaprzęg i ruszyli. A była to 10 rano. ... Nagle przez lornetkę z helikoptera patrzył ktoś. '''Szef Obozu: '''WHAT!?!?!?! To nie fair! Jeszcze ich nauczę porządku. -.- ... '''Duncan: '''Dobre tempo, ale dałoby się szybciej? XD '''Rodney: '''Po szkodziła mi ta kolacja... :/ '''Lightning: '''Shi Lightning nie lubi, jak mu się rozkazuje... i się wynosi :P Jakimś cudem się rozwiązał i pobiegł sobie. '''Duncan: '''Nosz kurwa piękne! '''Jasmine: '''Wciąż jest nas więcej :) '''Zoey: '''Racja. Duncan - Dasz radę i pomożemy Ci ;) Nagle wyprzedził ich Team Jo. '''Duncan: '''No dobra, już mi lepiej. Za nimi!!! Udali się za nimi. '... Jo: 'Ha! Wyprzedziliśmy ich :D Oby tak dalej Teamie! '''Mike: '''Dobrze. Dziś akurat nie zawiodę, bo mam dziś dobrą formę. :) '''Gregor: '''Moja forma się rozwija z każdym dniem tutaj. '''Mike: '''Moja gdy jest przy mnie Zoey <3 '''Courtney: '''Możecie skończyć klepać jadaczkami i wziąć się bardziej do pracy?! '''Gregor i Mike: '''Yep. '''Jo: '''Jak dobrze, że nie ma już tej Scarlett i Scott'a. '''Courtney: '''Ty nie lepsza :P Dostała biczem. '''Jo: '''Szybciej! ;D '~ 5 godzin później ~ Duncan: 'Od tego ciągłego kierowania wami chce mi się... Zwymiotował do wiadra. '''Zoey: '''Nom... Ej! Rodney co tobie?! '''Jasmine: '''Rodney zemdlał! '''Duncan: '''JPRDL!!! Duncan do niego podszedł. Odciął go od zaprzęgu i przystąpił do pomocy jemu. I uratował go. '''Rodney: '''Jest już ok. '''Duncan: '''Chcesz z nami jechać dalej? '''Rodney: '''Nie dam rady :/ '''Duncan: '''To pa. Ekipa! Musimy dać z siebie wszystko!!! Wsiadł na zaprzęg i ruszyli. '... Jo: 'Courtney nie denerwuj mnie -.- '''Courtney: '''Poprawię się, jeśli powiesz mi co łączy ciebie i Duncana?! '''Gregor: '''Courtney... oni mają soju... '''Courtney: '''Nie rozmawiam z tobą... tylko z JO!!! '''Mike: '''Lepiej jej nie wchodzić w drogę. Wiesz? '''Gregor: '''Ta. '''Jo: '''Dobra... Chcesz wiedzieć to mówię. Duncan i ja mamy sojusz, ale również jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mówił co do ciebie czuje. '''Courtney: '''Co czuje? '''Jo: '''On Cię nadal kocha i chce do Ciebie wrócić. '''Courtney: '''Jak ja do niego :/ A dowód!? '''Jo: '''Jego tajemny pamiętnik. Pokazała jej ten pamiętnik. '''Courtney: '''On już nie jest tajemny, bo od dziś należy do mnie ;D '''Jo: '''Wyprzedził nas skubany... '''Courtney: '''Czas na moje ulubione tempo! Duncan stój! Courtney pociągnęła drużynę do przodu. Obie drużyny od tego czasu szły łeb w łeb. '~ 10 godzin później ~ Zoey: 'Widzę Igloo! '''Duncan: '''Zwiększmy tempo! '... Gregor: 'Ale ona szybka. '''Mike: '''Nom... '''Jo: '''Już niedaleko 2 przystanku :D '... Nagle niespodziewanie obie drużyny na siebie trafiły. Duncan i Jo: 'NIEEEEEEE!!! :O I zderzyły z dużą siłą zaprzęgami. Oba pojazdy się rozwaliły w drobny mak. A uczestnicy i finaliści spadali ze wzgórza prosto do drugiej strefy odpoczynku. '... Duncan: '''Zjebany jest ten finał!!! Walnął ze złości w igloo. '''Jo: '''Zaraz mnie coś trafi!!! '''Duncan: '''Zadzwoń do Chrisa. Co mamy robić? Jo wykonała polecenie. '''Jo: '''Chris ma problem! Zaprzęgi nam się rozbiły! '''Chris: '''W nocy Chef dostarczy wam nowe ;) '''Jo: '''To kolejny żart?! '''Chris: '''Przegrywam zakład to trafiam do końca życia do więzienia, więc jak myślisz? '''Jo: '''Ok. '''Duncan: '''I co? '''Jo: '''Nocą się pojawią nowe. '''Duncan: '''Uff!!! '''Courtney: '''Duncan chcę z tobą porozmawiać. '''Duncan: '''Nie mam nastroju Court... Poszedł. ... Z helikoptera. '''Szef Obozu: '''TAK!!! Zaprzęgi im się zepsuły! Wygram to na 100% :D Ale jeszcze tu zostajemy. '''Pilot: '''Eh... ... '''Odpoczynek w Teamie Duncana Duncan: '''A gdzie ten B? '''Zoey: '''Nie wiem. Chyba nas opuścił po tym twoim biciu go biczem. '''Duncan: '''Nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego... eh... głupi ja... '''Jasmine: '''Wciąż jesteśmy z tobą. '''Geoff: '''A co z tą historią, którą nam obiecałeś? Duncan rozniecił ogień. '''Duncan: '''Młody chłopak był zupełnie sam. Zupełnie sam wędrował po lodowej pustyni. Nic go nie otaczało poza jego własnym cieniem... Godzina minęła, a zrobiło się ciemno. Chłopak spotyka tajemniczego gościa... zbliża się, a on z radością... szczerą radością... wbija mu sztylet w plecy! Jednak umarł ten tajemniczy gość, a chłopak przeżył. '''Zoey: '''Eee? Jakim cudem? '''Geoff: '''I co się stało z tym cieniem? '''Jasmine: '''Ja załapałam o co chodzi. Duncan zasnął. '''Zoey: '''To dobranoc! A po nim reszta. '''Odpoczynek w Teamie Jo Mike: 'Kurde... te dziewczyny są XD Nie można po męsku pogadać :/ '''Gregor: '''Takie są baby. XD '''Courtney i Jo: '''Zamknąć się! '''Courtney: '''Hah! A widziałaś jego mi wtedy kiedy dostał po zębach kijem hokejowym? '''Jo: '''Tak. To było w 1 odc. tej przygody. '''Courtney: '''Ale oni to pewnie wycieli, bo to co zrobił potem z Chrisem Duncan było... '''Jo: '''Ciekawe XD '''Courtney: '''Jesteś zdecydowanie lepszą kumpelą niż ta.... Gwen! Złodziejka chłopaków. Dzięki za jej wywalenie ;) '''Jo: '''Eee... pamiętaj, że pierwszy wybór zawsze najlepszy. '''Courtney: '''Czyli Duncan :) '''Jo: '''Dobranoc... trzeba jutro być w pełni sił, by wygrać. '''Courtney: '''No tak. Zasnęli. Trasa dla psiego zaprzęgu - DZIEŃ 3 '''Duncan: '''Jak się spało rywalko? '''Jo: '''Ujdzie... '''Duncan: '''Uważasz, że Courtney wciąż mnie kocha? '''Jo: '''Bądź dobrej myśli, że tak. '''Duncan: '''Ciekawe. Powodzenia Ci życzę w drodze do mety. '''Jo: '''Spk. Tobie też. Jo i Duncan wsiedli do swoich zaprzęgów i zawiązali swoich przyjaciół. Po czym ruszyli. ... Z helikoptera. '''Szef Obozu: '''KURWA! Jak oni wzięli te zaprzęgi! Doprować mnie do końca tej trasy! '''Pilot: '''Nie. Szef Obozu wykopał pilota z helikoptera. '''Szef Obozu: '''To sam to zrobię. :P Poleciał. '... Duncan: 'Do mety zostało tylko 5km! '''Reszta: '''JUHU!!! '''Geoff: '''Ziomek wygrasz to! '''Duncan: '''Nie wiem czy wygram XD '''Zoey: '''Myśl pozytywnie. '''Jasmine: '''Przed dzisiejszą końcówką dobrze się rozgrzałam. '''Duncan: '''Słodko. :) '... Jo: 'Brawo drużyna! Dobre tempo! Liczę na najlepsze na koniec ;) '''Mike: '''Moja dawna osobowość, by się przydała. '''Jo: '''Jak jej tam było... zapomniałam XD '''Gregor: '''Do boju! Fajnie, że na czterech łapach też zrobiłem postęp. '''Courtney: '''Więcej biegania, a mniej gadania! '''Gregor: '''Okay... '''Jo: '''Dawać! Dawać! '... Nagle 300m. przed metą pojawił się szef obozu. Umieścił pole minowe na całej linii i zasypał to śniegiem. Szef Obozu: 'Teraz nawet tego nie przeżyją!!! (demoniczny śmiech) '... Jasmine: 'Ostatnie 300 metrów do mety! '''Zoey: '''Tak! Fajnie się czuję pomagając :) '''Geoff: '''Będzie imprezka :D '''Jasmine: '''Wyczuwam niebezpieczeństwo! '''Duncan: '''Stop! Też to poczułem. Wysiadł z zaprzęgu. Otrząsnął śnieg i zobaczył miny. '''Duncan: '''Aha... Nagle zbliżała się do nich Jo z ekipą. '''Duncan: '''Stop! '''Jo: '''Hę! Co jest? '''Duncan: '''Zaminowali nam drogę. '''Jo: '''Co robimy? '''Jasmine: '''Użyjcie moich narzędzi do takich rzeczy. '''Duncan i Jo: '''Jasne. Pozbyli się z drogi bomb. Po czym Duncan i Jo przybili piątkę. I ruszyli z ziomkami prosto do mety. '~ META ~ Szef Obozu: 'Jeżeli wciągu minuty się tu nie pojawią... to po tobie. A to jest pewne na 100% XD '''Chris: '''Trudno... EJ! Zaraz! Oni się tu zbliżają! Kto wygra?! '''Szef Obozu: '''10 . . 9 . . 8 . . '''Chris: '''A zwycięzcą Sportów Zimowych TP zostaje... 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1. Nagle dwa zaprzęgi przekraczają metę w tym samym czasie. '''Chris: '''TAK! Zrobili to! '''Szef Obozu: '''WHAT! Idę cię pozwać jeszcze raz! Poszedł, ale wpadł na jedną z jego bomb i wystrzeliło go z obozu. '''Duncan i Jo: '''Ej! Kto wygrał?! '''Chris: '''Dostałem informację! Różnicą 0,01 sekundy XD Sporty Zimowe wygrywa... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'JO!!! Jo: '''Wygrałam!? Boże ja wygrałam!? :D '''Duncan: '''Należało Ci się to ;D Nagle Courtney go uściskała. '''Courtney: '''Tobie też się coś należy :D '''Duncan: '''Wróciła moja Courtney :) '''Jo: '''Powodzenia wam ;D O! To jest 10000000$ JUHU! I medal dla mistrzyni! :D '''Topher: '''Pfe a na co to wydasz? '''Jo: '''Urządzę super imprezkę wam, a reszta pójdzie na szkołę sportową dla dzieciaków <3 BUJA! '''Wszyscy: '''JUHU!!! '''Chris: '''I tak to się kończy. Podobało się Wam? Nie - Szkoda :P Jestem Chris McLean, a to były... '''SPORTY ZIMOWE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Sportów Zimowych